Stevie Rae Reads Twilight
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Stevie Rae Johnson reads Twilight before bed. See what happens after that. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Kristin and P.C Cast own HON. I don't.


I sat on the porch, awaiting the arrival of someone my mother said wanted to meet me. Who would want to meet me? Plain old, Stevie Rae Johnson? So here I sit, alone, awaiting the arrival of someone I did not know.

About an hour later, a car pulled up. It was a canary yellow. What an ugly car, I thought. The person who stepped out couldn't have been older than me. She had inky black hair that didn't reach her shoulders and she looked happy to see me. I was only fourteen, and she looked to be near that age as well. I stood up before she reached me and I stuck out my hand. She shook it, telling me her name was Alice."Nice to meet y'all. I'm Stevie Rae." I said. She nodded, as if this didn't suprise her that I would have such a strong Okie accent. Most people would comment on it, while she just nodded her head. "How old are you?" She asked suddenly. "Fourteen." I answered."Oh. I'm nineteen." She said. My jaw dropped. She laughed. "Oh, I'm awfully sorry, your just-" I started to apologize, but she stopped me. "Yeah, short. I know." I laughed at myself and invited her inside, because the unusually ovecast sky was beginning to give up holding on to all it's water. She accepeted, and we walked inside.

My mother smiled at us as we walked in, and I nodded to her. Alice smiled and waved. We made it up to my tiny room and I sat down on the bed. She stood in the doorway akwardly. "Y'all can sit if you'd like." I told her. She sat down a little ways away from me. "So, how come you wanted to meet me?" I asked her. "Oh," She started. "I wanted to meet you 'cause my mother, Esme, met your mother a few years back. They were speaking to eachother a few days ago and your mother mentioned how you didn't have many people to hang out with, so Esme told me she wanted me to come down here and see if you wanted to be my friend." She nodded her head as she spoke, as if she had memorised this speech and had had trouble remembering it. "Well, how come y'all picked such a crappy day to come down here?" I asked her. She laughed. "I like playing in the rain." she answered. I laughed then, for it was a funny thing to say.

"How come you got such and ugly car?" I asked her after we had finished laughing. "It's not ugly." She said, obviously offended. "Yeah, it is." I said back. "Stevie Rae," she said, using my name for emphasence, "you have, absolutely no taste in automotive vehicles at all, do you?" She asked me. "Nope. Most girls down here don't." She rolled her eyes. "Do you know what kind of car that is?" She asked. "No." I answered honestly. "It is a 911 turbo porsche. It's worth, like, a million bucks." The way she said it's price made me think she was very, very, very rich. "Oh. Can we take it for a spin?" I asked. She sat there for about five minutes. "O...kay."

I sat next to Alice in her porsche-thing. She took the keys out of her pocket and put them in the ignition. She turned it and the porsche purred to life. "Are you wearing a seatbelt?" She asked me suddenly. "Yeah, why?" She didn't answer. She pressed down-hard-on the brake and even with the seatbelt on, my body jerked forward. "Ugh. Sorry." She said. She didn't make a move to slow down though. The speedometer read 189km per hour. "Your going way over the damned speed limit, lady!" I yelled. "We won't get caught." She said. "I don't care! Y'all are gonna be the death of me!" I screamed. "Calm down! What'll it take for you to believe that I have total control over this car?" She asked. "Do a donut spin then a u-turn and then go in reverese, then go forward through the next red light and DON'T get hit by anything. "Fine." She stepped down even harder on the gas peddle and I watched as the speedometer reached up to 201km per hour.

Alice had gotten through the u-turn, all while staying at 201, when suddenly, her hands slipped from the steering wheel and her eyes went totally blank. "Alice!" I screamed. Alice's precious porsche slipped off the road and onto the crops while I fumbled with my seatbelt. When I finally got it off, I threw myself onto Alice's lap and I grabbed hold of the steering wheel. The car turned sideways and flipped over before I could gain control. "Shit." I muttered. I was now upside down in this stupid damn car. Fortunately, the safety features had prevented any injury. Alice chose then to come out of her trance. "What the hell?" She murmurmed. "Just what I would like to know! What the HELL was that?!?" I screamed. She bit her lip and gave me a once over before shoving her car door open and rolling out akwardly. I could feel her try to push the car over. I laughed to myself. Did she think she was super human?

I sat upright in the car after Alice had flipped it. She got back in and looked at my astonished face. She shrugged, and I nodded it off. She actually managed to start the car again, and we drove back home.

Alice stood at my door. "I should go now." She said. "Aw, don't go so soon." I said. "Sorry." She muttered, and she gave me a hug before walking to her porsche and driving away.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! The shrill sound of my alarm clock woke me from my slumber. I realised what I had dreamt, and I muttered to myself before getting up, "That's what you get for reading Twilight before bed." 


End file.
